Death Leaves No One
by DruggyIntervention
Summary: The tale of rags to riches that has a hint of death..


"Heavy breathing"... "Silence"

?: Fucking shit.. Where do I even start this

I guess it all started when I got to greedy for my own good.

"Flash Back to the start"

Alarm Clock: BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Gumball 17: "shrugs then slowly wakes up" God damn it can that thing get any louder. "Click"

Alarm Clock: Silence

Gumball: "Sighs" Lets get this day started.

Nobody: Gumball gets up and heads to the washroom as Darwin "16" and Anais "7" both get up as well.

Darwin: "Gets out of bowl and Stretches" Morning Gumball.

Gumball: "Slightly grumpy" cough.. Morning bud

Anais: "Yawns slightly then gets out of bed to head to her brothers room" Morning Gumball and Darwin.

Gumball and Darwin: Morning sis

Gumball: "Closes door before anyone else can get there and does his business quickly. Shit, Shower, Brush, ext".

Darwin: Hurry up man I don't wanna be late again.. you know damn well if we are Ms Simian will have our ass pinned on the wall.

Gumball: "Shudders then grabs a spare towel and covers himself" Alright man I'm coming out right now.

Nobody: "Door opens" Gumball then heads straight for the room as Darwin bolts into the washroom in panic.

Anais: Damnit I wanted to shower next...

"10 mins go by" Everyone is dressed and eating at the table.

Gumball is wearing plain red and white sneakers with black medium socks, a white t-shirt that has a red skull wearing headphones as a design along with a grey open hoodie that has a pissed looking tiger on the back, and medium baggy jeans that are held by a brown belt with a dragon inscribed buckle. His physic has adopted well thanks to his mother side and his fur had gotten a slightly darker tone as the years when by.

Darwin is wearing a plaid over shirt with a white shirt in the inside, he got new sneakers but demanded they look the same as his old ones. The family agreed and got him the same sneakers in a new size as his previous ones had lost their shine in the 10 years he wore them. He started wearing pants but they were more a kin to pajama pants.

Anais hadn't changed much in intelligence but she did grow taller and now wore a orange tank top with blue shorts and sandals.

Nicole and Richard had changed in the slightest which was basically next to nothing. At most Richard was a little more active but not as noticeable as his previous attempt at being active.

Darwin: "Enjoying and finishing the last of his cereal" .. What time is it now Mom?

Nicole: Its... OH NO ITS 9:25, KIDS GET IN THE CAR NOW.

Gumball, Anais: "Upon hearing this they had no questions and nearly choked on the cereal as they finish the last of it. Darwin already sprinted towards his bag and to the car. Gumball and Anais quickly follow in next to no time."

Nicole: HONEY YOUR BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE... IM TAKING THE KIDS TO SCHOOL SO THEIR NOT LATE OKAY. "Quickly sprints to the car as the house shakes with the door slam"

Richard: "Completely unaffected in his sleep".

Everyone in the car: "Panicking at the time and Nicole's frantic speed driving" "In less then 2 mins they were at the high school" Darwin had nearly passed out as Anais and Gumball started slapping him back to sanity.

Gumball and Anais: BYE MOM "Gumball grabs Darwin along with both their bags and sprints towards class as Anais sprints towards hers"

Nicole: BYE KIDS "Slams car and heads home quickly"

Clock: 9:28

Class: "Mild chatting"

Penny and Carrie: Honestly those two are always late.. Wonder what simian will do this time "Both giggle with each other"

Miss Simian: Those kids better be here in 2 mins otherwise they will be serving me an 800 word es... "Door barges open as the nearly fainted Gumball was hauling the already passed out Darwin."

Gumball: "Tries to calm breathing then looks at clock" Oh thank god we are on time. "Looks at Darwin" Wake up damn it. slaps Darwin

Darwin: "Wakes up then goes quiet. He then proceeds to Screech like an idiot and panic, He then went quiet as he realised he was in the classroom."

Classroom: "silence" Then everyone in the classroom laughed at Darwin, even Miss Simian.

Miss Simian: "Laughs then goes quiet as everyone else follows shortly" If you hadn't done something so stupid Mr Watterson I probably would have given you detention. Luckily you are spared... for now.

Darwin: Pathetically grabs his bag and huddles to his desk as Gumball walks back to his desk.

Gumball: "Looks at Penny and Carrie who while both laughed also felt bad for Darwin. "Sighs" I know you guys didn't laugh to hurt his feelings as it was pretty funny but could you at least try to cheer him up. "Looks over to the depressed Darwin who had his face buried into his desk."

Carrie and Penny: Look at each other with slight guilt and shrug figuring they might as well try to cheer him up.

Carrie: "Whispered to Darwin" Its alright Fish boy everyone has their bad days... I know I have mine way to often.

Penny: Yea cheer up Darwin remember its most definitely not the worse thing you guys have done.

Darwin: "Lifted his head slightly" Sniffs.. I know, I know but I still hate when the world decides its fun to pick on me.

Gumball: Bud cheer up I'l treat you to lunch for the slap I gave you. To be honest though the screaming was all on you.

Darwin: okay... "puts head slowly down again"

Penny and Carrie: both slap him on the back of the head.

Gumball: ouch.. what was that for.

Penny and Carrie: "both point at Darwin" Take a guess you idiot.

Gumball: oh right.. my bad.

Carrie: "Then gave Darwin a peck on the cheek" Cheer up Darwin.. We all know Gumball was trying to cheer you up. "looks back at Gumball with a slightly pissed look" Unfortunately he is an idiot as well so his words are usually misheard. However he does mean good understand.

Darwin: "Blushed a bit then lifts his head" Yea I know.. I forgive you Gumball.

Gumball: Thanks bud.. and Thanks Carrie. I am still treating you to that lunch.

Carrie: I think I am gonna take advantage of that offer and join Darwin "Gives a slightly devious grin"

Gumball: Takes out $15 and gives $7.50 to both Darwin and Carrie then sighs heavily. Alright now I am broke and Darwin is Happy... happy?

Carrie: "Laughs at Gumball" Considering I can eat with Darwin.. Yes I am quite happy.

Darwin: "Blushes" Thanks Gumball I owe you one.

Gumball: No need buddy just enjoy lunch and forget about what happened now.

"3 hours later"

Class was over and it was now 12:30 "Lunch"

Darwin had went out with Carrie and Penny was in cheerleading practice.

Gumball: "sighed as he looked in his empty wallet" Damnit I either need a job or a Gimmick to make money Gumball cursed to himself.

Gumball: "Went to the cafeteria to grab one of the free apples that are always available for in the cafeteria then he headed outside as he figured taking a walk was a better choice to get his mind off the hunger and it would be something new to try" It was at this moment his life would change.

Gumball noticed a path that he normally walked past as he saw no reason to go there. Today however he had nothing better to do so he went down the path and noticed there was lots of footsteps that lead into parts of the forest which he had never seen. He figured they were just hikers following the path of other hikers which in his mind made sense so he followed them. This however did not lead him to a hiking trail instead it lead him to a druggy fort which was hidden by the forest trees. There were people who were in his grade and people who looked like they were 20.

Intrigued Gumball ended up leaving his cover and headed straight towards the people who just looked at him will little to no care. Gumball then saw Tobias which he never expected to be here. Tobias noticed Gumball as well and greeted him.

Tobias: Welcome to the "Tree" fort amigo "was all Tobias said before laughing"

Gumball: "Looked at Tobias and noticed his eyes were extremely red" It was at this point Gumball had a good idea of where he was. This isn't a normal "tree" fort is it Tobias?

Tobias: Nope but your welcome to try and climb the "tree" as he pointed at the bong which someone was already smoking out of.

Gumball: "Gumball stared at the bong and at this point was very curious but also kinda of anxious because he had never smoked or drank anything so he was wondering why everyone was so into drugs" I... don't have anything to smoke Gumball tried to cover up.

Tobias: No worries man I can tell your new to this, I can sauce you some to try if you want. You don't have to if you don't wanna cuz that's just means more for me.

Gumball: "At this point was mentally debating with himself" 10 seconds later... Fuck it why not.

Tobias: Alrighty I will go first to show you how to smoke it otherwise you will end up coughing yourself to the point of puking.

Gumball: "Nodded and waited for Tobias to go first"

Tobias: "Started packing weed into the bowl then slowly started inhaling as he lit the bowl. As the the entire bowl became ignited he started to inhale more forcefully until he pulled the whole smoke from the bong into his lungs. He then held the smoke for 5 seconds before exhaling it all." Cough..."pauses" Okay that was a little rough but you get the idea right?

Gumball: "Nods"

Tobias: Okay I am gonna pack your bowl a bit smaller because its your first time but you have to pull it like I showed you or its gonna feel like hell. "Packs the bowl half way instead of full"

Gumball: "Was handed the bong and sighed" Here we go... "He then grabbed the lighter and exhaled then did the same as Tobias. After he inhaled he passed the bong to Tobias who put it on the mini table that was beside him and grabbed some water because he knew Gumball was gonna puke. Gumball struggled to hold his puke in as he ran outside the range of the "Tree" fort to relieve himself.

The Smoke Gang: Newbie?

Tobias: Yep.. Pulled the B surprisingly well for his first time.. Oh shit right water "Laughs then runs towards Gumball".

Gumball: Grabbed the water from Tobias "Tears streaming down his face from puking" He then drank some water and spat out the puke residue which tasted of poison and cereal. Oh shit cough.. Why would anyone wanna do that.

Tobias: "Laughs" Don't worry buddy everyone who has smoked has been there at least once.. and believe me when I say your gonna want to get something to cover your breath or something to eat very soon.

Gumball: "Not feeling the soon to come effects said" I Don't know man all I feel is like shit right now.

Tobias: Trust me Man you are gonna be knocked on your ass in like 4 to 5 mins you are gonna need to sit down. Come with me and greet the people we will send out one of the higher ups to grab pizza and you can meet the people in the group.

Gumball: "Unsure but trusting enough of Tobias agreed and came with him to the fort"

Smoke Gang: Heyyy the Newbie is back "Various woots and cheers" Welcome back ... your name?

Gumball: Name's Gumball... I don't get whats so good about this stuff. I already smoked it but I dont feel it.

Smoke Gang: Did tobias tell you to sit down?

Gumball: Yes but I am not sure what that has to...

Teri: Here is a seat Gumball "she patted to sit down at while she giggled"

Gumball: Blushed a tiny bit then shrugged and sat. Okay then Teri? ... .WAIT TERI?

Teri: "laughed a bit more then she usually does" Yes Gumball can I help you?

Teri was hair had grown over the years and her body had developed an hour glass figure along with a nice front. She wore jeans, sandals, a pink tank top, and a dark green hoodie

Gumball: Was dazed and confused wondering how Teri of all people would be willing to try something like weed when she was to afraid to be near someone who sneezed into a tissue. He just kept staring at Teri with a dumb found face but still kept the blush.

Teri: "Looked at the blushing Gumball" I can tell your surprised, I can explain the story if you want?

Gumball: "Nodded but kept silent"

Teri: Well it happened a while back when I accidentally ate one of Carries "Special" brownies and realised the normal anxiety I always lived with had finally disappeared. I felt so free and happy that after it wore off I wanted to cry. I came to Carrie and asked what was in the brownies then she told me it was weed that she used to cure her depression as she didn't have many ways to feel good so since she was dead and drugs alter personalities, it was one of her only ways to feel alive. Quite literally she looked for them as soon as she could touch because they made her feel like she was one of us. I was always taught to despise drug users yet how could I hate my best friend? In a moment of weakness I ended up becoming one myself to treat one of my most painful habits. "Her smile then went to a weak frown as she looked down" Guess I am just as if not more weaker then those I once thought I despised.

Gumball: "Then patted her on the back" Well as weird as it sounds I can't really blame you two for resorting to this, you both must have been living in a constant hell to end up here but since I already ended up here I am in no position to judge, instead I will just feel you out and try to see why you both enjoy it so much. "He then gave a heart warming smile"

Teri: "Frown went back to a weak smile" Thanks Gumball.. I can see why Penny is dating you.

Gumball: "Smile went to a frown" Um... Actually Penny and me aren't dating anymore as she said I screw up too much to maintain a relationship anymore. We are still friends though as we both saw no reason to drop that part with each other.

Teri: "Frowned as well" Oh my gosh I am so sorry I had no idea

Gumball: You don't have to be you didn't know all is forgiven.

Teri: "Then switched to a blushing smile" In that case I got a nice surprise for you Gummy... "Teri then gave gumball a kiss on the cheek"

Gumball: "Proceeded to blush heavily and smile" Oh wow.. Thanks Teri that made me feel a lot better.

Teri: No need you cheered me up as well. Oh and by the way you have 20 seconds left to make any normal decisions as you should be kicking in right about now.

Gumball: What do you meaaaaann... Ohhh shit this is.. this is some heavy shit.

Smoke Gang: OH Shiiiit Newbie is feeling it now. Laughter was heard as many of the higher ups grabbed a beer to toast while the younger ones laughed and went back to talking.

Oldest Looking Member: Well I guess its time to go greet the Newbie and grab some Pizza. "He gave a wicked smile, Chugged his beer in one go, then went down to meet Gumball"

Gumball: Was now staring off into the distance as everything around him felt enhanced. His hearing felt slightly distorted, vision got much brighter, he noticed many minor details he never noticed before like tiny bugs on the trees or the patterns in the leaves, and his nose felt blocked a bit.

Oldest Member: Yo.. Whats good newbie. Name is Nate Dogg but you can just call me Nate aight?

Gumball: Turned abnormally quick then looked at who came to greet him and laughed a bit but didn't say anything.

The person who came to greet was well... A 21 year old brown dog wearing a big expensive looking coat along with jeans, sneakers, orange headphones, and black and white sneakers. He also appeared to be smoking a cigar but by the way it smell Gumball knew 100% it wasn't a cigar. He had short slick back hair with ray ban glasses.

Nate: I can see the green is hitting you hard.. but I guess thats good. If it didn't get you fucked up then someone owes me a bit of money.

Gumball: "Ears popped at the mention of money" "He then asked a question which made Nate smile" How much money does he owe?

Everyone: "Gave a look of surprise towards the question but didn't interfere because they all knew Nate's style."

Nate: "Took intrest in the young cat's obsession with money and figured the cat was desperate." He pretended to look a bit curious but then laughed. The man didn't owe much just about $480

Gumball: "Looked greedy" people around him assumed he was just hungry except for Nate as he knew he wasn't hungry for food but for money.

Nate: "Noticed the look of greed right away and gave a devious smile." Listen kid I can see your "hungry" how about I take you to go eat with me. Its on the house considering its your first time. I need to talk to you anyway.

Gumball: "Had a feeling the guy knew the look he gave so he gave a fake smile and nodded."

Nate: Alright Im heading out with the Newbie you guys want something chip in now or we are dipping now.

Smoke Gang: Naw we good later Nate.. Later Gumball.

Teri: "Blows kiss to Gumball and smiles" Later Gumball.

Gumball: "Blushes hard and waves frantically" Later Teri.

Smoke Gang and Teri: "Laugh between each other"

Nate: Alright thats enough lover boy lets go before you start eating leaves.

Gumball: "nodded" and headed out with Nate to the Pizza joint. Can I try that thing your puffing on?

Nate: You mean my blunt.. Yea sure I smoke like 4 of these daily so why not.. I warn you tho the wrap is made from tabbaco leaf so the high will be very intense since its your first time. "Hands gumball the blunt"

Gumball: "Tries to smoke it like Nate and pulls it 3 times" COUGH, COUGH Oh shit that burns

Nate: I warned ya...

Gumball: WOAH this ... Is this weed or crack?

Nate: Just tabbaco and weed... Strong combo for your first time.. I don't recommend smoking it often tho unless you like struggling to run 100 meters.

15 mins later or 1:00 pm

"Door opens with bell noise"

Nate: "goes to counter" Whats good Tito its good to see ya again.

A 30 year old looking bison wearing an apron and brown khaki pants along with brown boots walked out from the back counter.

Tito: AHHH Nate it is always good to see one of my most frequent customers coming back. What will it be today.

Nate: Why not ask the newbie what he wants today?

Tito: Of course if you want... and who are you my friend?

Gumball: ...Gumball? I think

Nate: Oh jeez can't even remember his own name right now.. I will have to talk plans with him later.

Gumball: Shakes his head... I think I just need water to splash into my face right now... Where is the bathroom Tito?

Tito: "points to the left" over there kiddo.

Gumball: Thanks Tito. "Heads to the bathroom sink and splashes water into his face" Much better, Okay I am back Nate.

Nate: Alright feeling better now?

Gumball: Yep much better, As for the pizza you decide and I will just tell you if there is something I a finicky about.

Nate: Alright How about a Canadian pizza?

Gumball: Whats on that?

Nate: Bacon, Mushroom, and pepperoni?

Gumball: Sounds Good.

Nate: Ya heard the kiddo Tito, we will have one Canadian pizza.

Tito: Coming right up Nate.. Anything else you want?

Nate: Some of that Famous garlic dip and some some cheesy moon sticks as well my good friend.

Tito: Consider the moon sticks on the house since your always coming here to order lots of pizza.

Nate: No no I will pay for them and leave the tip as always.

Tito: My friend if there is a favour this old pizza man can do you for you just name it.

Nate: you could toss in some drinks.

Tito: Consider it done my friend just point at which drinks you want.

Nate: Could I have that six pack of home-brewed ale?

Tito: Sure buddy I will keep it under the belt.. Do you want to drink them now or take em to go..

Nate: Today is the newbies first so its a day to celebrate.

Tito: Well I'l be "breaks open 3 beers" Gumball over here now, the Man who is feeding you is treating you with some good liquor.

Gumball: Oh man but wait Im only 17...

Nate: Buddy when your here as long as there is no opers your 21.

Nate: Just be sure to leave Tito a nice tip when you do decide to have a cold one.

Gumball: Alright Nate will do... Thanks for the beer Tito.

Nate: Oh by the way even if you were not high or drunk Tito makes a hella good pizza so don't be surprised if this pizza brings you to tears with the taste.

Gumball: Oh man I can hardly wait to try it.

Tito: It will be done in 10 mins then you can try the pizza that puts Italy to shame "Laughs".

Nate: To the newbie "raises the beer"

Tito and Gumball: "Collides beer with each others" OPA.

All 3: "Drink the whole bottle in 10 seconds"

Gumball: That's surprisingly tasty.

Tito: That is because it is home-brewed with skill my friend.

Nate: Yep and its also stronger then a normal beer too. Most beers are 6 to 9% but this beer is 12%

Gumball:... I want another.

Tito and Nate: Agreed

Tito: One more but drink this one slowly.. It will work its magic much better.

Nate: Oh yes I remember the first time I tried Tito's magic without the warning and could not walk straight for a good 3 hours.

Gumball: Okay I will listen

Tito: "Opens 3 More Beers" remember to drink about a quarter every 2 to 3 mins that way when your done the pizza and sticks will be done.

Gumball: Okay I understand Tito.

10 mins of beer sipping later

Gumball:...Why do my hands look so funny...

Nate: Oh boy Gumball aint lookin to good right now. Tito I think this guy may need something to cover his breath and smell.

Tito: I got just the thing. Here it is.. oh and here is a grape soda on the house to cover his breath.

Gumball: Whats this funny looking bottle "unscrews perfume lid and sips the liquid" then spits it out. BLEH THIS GRAPE SODA IS NASTY.

Tito and Nate: "Both Laughing to tears" THATS PERFUME YOU IDIOT.

Gumball: Oh...

Tito: "screws spray lid back on and sprays gumball lightly" there you go.. and here is your "grape" soda.

Gumball: Thank you.. Tito?

Tito: Yes .. I am Tito. Oh by the way here is the pizza with garlic dipping sauce and cheesy moon sticks.

Gumball: "looks of a starving African child" It looks like heaven on a plate.

Nate: Damn straight now chow down on some bomb New York style pizza.

Gumball: "takes one slice with sauce and bites" "tears stream down face" Words cannot explain how much joy and feelings I feel right now..

Nate: I know buddy just eat it and enjoy this one is on the house.

Gumball: Then finished his slice and gave a dead serious look straight at Nate" I know I have been acting like a fool but my cat senses allow me to figure out things most people cant detect.. and I already know you called me out here for something money related and it's not to cover a pizza bill.

Tito: Oh man this kid knows his better becareful with who you take under you wing Nate, or they will comeback to take the full prize themselves..."chuckles"

Nate: Stopped eating his pizza slice "Good he already has better senses then most dealers" Impressive... most people can't tell when I want something right away. But look buddy how about you eat first we discuss details when both of us are fed and we are in a better location.

Gumball: Alright fine but what ever it is it better pay well and not be some trap.

Nate: I would say it's a big "business" that pays well... The rewards out weigh the riskier you can make it back alive. Are you sure your up for it? "Its a trap alright but not the one your thinking off but its one thats worse then any other trap in the world"...

Chapter 1 Complete


End file.
